Palabras escritas en el viento
by seyka
Summary: son nuestras acciones lo que nos define, las ideas y palabras que las sostienen a veces no son mas que un espejismo o una mentira descarada, el problema es danos cuenta de ello. Pesimo summary...mejor pasen a leer SSxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, vengo con una nueva historia que no se ni de donde me vino, pero que me ha dado para pensarle un rato, es todo un reto para mí... nunca he escrito algo tan largo...no creo que sean muchos capítulos pero ya veré que sale de mi cabecita... gracias por leer

Dislcaimer: ninugún personaje reconocible me pertenece, todos son de J.K.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1.<p>

Era una tarde nublada y ventosa que amenazaba con tormenta, el crujir de las ramas y las hojas de los árboles azotándose unas con las otras eran la música de fondo del escenario tétrico y desolado que se iba construyendo. Las hojas desprendidas de los árboles eran arrastradas salvajemente por el viento húmedo y terminaban su turbulento viaje en cualquier superficie que se interpusiera en su camino.

Pasos, pasos lejanos que de a poco se tornaban más nítidos interrumpían la sonata de la naturaleza; un par de botas eran las causantes del crujir entre el silbido que nacía en las copiosas copas elevadas. Botas negras con tacón de aguja, adornadas con agujetas al mismo tono que eran acariciadas por el borde de un abrigo granate, dejaban a su paso hojas machacadas en la tierra; vestían los pies de una mujer de piel tostada, nariz larga y ojos cafés redondos, tan grandes que parecían desencajar con su barbilla afilada y pómulos escurridos. Una espesa mata color caoba que llevaba sostenida en un moño relajado dejaban escapar unos mechones a los costados de su rostro que bailan con el viento. Su expresión era impasible, levantó la mirada y se detuvo, ya podía contemplar aquel castillo legendario que la había albergado hace tantos años, cruzó las rejas adornadas con sendos cerdos alados y las imágenes que se iban levantando ante sus ojos eran sobrecogedoras.

El imponente castillo de Hogwarts estaba gravemente derruido, se podían ver escombros a lo largo y ancho de los jardines, las puertas de entrada colgaban de sus goznes y una ligera y casi imperceptible nube de fino polvillo estaba suspendido en el aire dificultando un poco la respiración. El epítome del desastre y la desgracia se evidenciaba con los cuerpos que aun permanecían regados por ahí, los cuales poco a poco eran levantados por unos cuantos que no parecían estar más vivos que aquellos que llevaban en brazos. La mirada de la mujer se llenó de tristeza e impotencia _¿y dónde demonios me encontraba yo mientras esto pasaba?_ Pensó. Siguió su camino a la entrada del castillo. Dentro el panorama no cambiaba demasiado, todo tenía un aspecto espantoso; caminó hasta llegar al gran comedor, habían removido las mesas y en el piso se encontraban heridos de un lado, y del otro dolientes llorando sobre aquellos que habían dejado antes este mundo. Metió las manos cubiertas por guantes negros de piel en los bolsillos de su abrigo, como demostrando vergüenza por no haber estado ahí mientras otros tantos daban sus vidas para salvar la suya, bajó la mirada y caminó entre las personas, podía reconocer muy pocos rostros, entre ellos pudo distinguir a una familia de encendidas cabelleras rojizas _¡oh no, no los Weasleys!_ Pero no se detuvo a averiguar, cerró los ojos con fuerza y siguió, solo buscaba a una persona, pero no conseguía dar con ella, no debería ser difícil encontrarlo, ese viejo chocho saltaba a la vista aun sin ser esa su intención. Entre las personas pudo distinguir a la profesora McGonagall y hacia ella se dirigió.

"Profesora, quizá no me recuerde soy…"

"Como no recordarte muchacha, me alegro de verte y saber que estás bien" le contestó la mujer.

"oh bien, yo… yo lamento no haber estado aquí, justo hoy regresé de América… yo no sabía… he estado incomunicada desde hace meses… si hubiera sabido… yo … en verdad lo lamento…yo…"

"Basta" la interrumpió la profesora "aquí nadie puede culparte por no estar presente, no es como si hubieras huido a propósito… pero ya que estás aquí, podrías ser de ayuda para nosotros"

La mujer la miró con ternura y asintió "lo que sea necesario" . La profesora la guió por entre los heridos y la condujo hasta la profesora Sprout. "Pomona, espero que recuerdes a la Srta. Bloom, ella estudió aquí hace 15 años, ella nos ayudara con los heridos… la dejo contigo" dijo la profesora y se retiro, poniendo antes una mano sobre el hombro de la Srta. Bloom a modo de despedida y agradecimiento.

"Profesora…" saludó, la mujer en respuesta inclinó la cabeza "dígame, como están organizados…" prosiguió, la profesora le dio los pormenores y ella se dispuso a la faena. Suturó heridas, controlo hemorragias y reparó huesos rotos, cuando el trabajo disminuyó se acercó de nuevo a la profesora McGonagall. "Profesora, me parece que ya están las cosas bajo control,¿ hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudar?"

"De hecho sí, justo ahora platicaba con el Sr. Potter, hay algo más que falta por hacer, es algo un poco incomodo para la mayoría de las personas aquí, pero supongo que por ser usted Medimaga puede manejarlo…mejor."

Bloom, volteó a ver al chico parado junto a la profesora con mirada inquisidora, _así que este es el niño que vivió…dos veces al parecer_, pensó, "Bien, díganme…de que se trata"

El chico tomó la palabra, y solemnemente dijo: "Se trata de recoger el cuerpo de Severus Snape".

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora, espero actualizar pronto. Ya iremos viendo poco a poco quien es esta señorita Bloom y de que va en esta historia.<p>

Gracias por leer y cualquier comentario y crítica es bienvenida.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: ningún personaje de la saga me pretenece (ya quisiera yo), todos son de la doña inglesa que es harto famosa.

Lo que aparece entre comillas son los diálogos, y lo que está en cursiva los pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2.<p>

El chico tomó la palabra, y solemnemente dijo: "Se trata de recoger el cuerpo de Severus Snape".

Bloom los miró a los dos un poco sorprendida, había sido alumna del siniestro profesor en su último año en Hogwarts, el primer año en el que Snape se desenvolvía como docente. Si bien no lo había visto desde que dejó el colegio le tenía estima, no sólo había sido su profesor de pociones, también había sido jefe de la casa Slytherin, al parecer él era el único profesor que había pertenecido a la ilustre casa de Salazar Slytherin y estaba en disposición de tomar el cargo de jefe de su antigua casa cuando el viejo Slurghon había renunciado. La sorpresa de la mujer se debía no tanto a la muerte del profesor, sino a que en su percepción, habían dejado esa tarea al último, como si se tratara de algo sumamente desagradable casi un castigo y estuvieran esperando a quien imponérselo. Ella era la castigada.

"Y supongo que el Sr. Potter me acompañará al lugar donde yace el Profesor Snape" dijo la chica con un poco de amargura en la voz, dirigiendo su mirada escrutadora al joven parado junto a ella, quien a su vez miraba a la Profesora McGonagall incómodamente y esta le regresaba una mirada igual.

"No Señorita, me temo que yo no podré acompañarla, tengo otros asuntos que atender aquí en el castillo" Por fin el chico rompió el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre los tres, "Pero enseguida vendrá alguien para acompañarla" terminó con un poco de vergüenza mirándose la punta de los zapatos y rascándose la nuca.

Cómo si hubiese estado esperando una señal para su aparición se aproximó a ellos Arthur Weasley, poniendo una pesada mano sobre el hombro del muchacho "Bueno, heme aquí Harry, Minerva, ¿qué necesitan?"

"Arthur, ella es la Srta. Sophia Bloom, es medimaga y ha venido a brindarnos su ayuda en estos momentos tan difíciles; Srta. Bloom, él es Arthur Weasley, miembro de la Orden del Fénix y un gran amigo" los presento la profesora, ambos se dieron la mano cortésmente y se dedicaron una leve sonrisa.

"Señor Weasley, esperamos que no sea mucha molestia que acompañe a la Señorita a la casa de los gritos" intervino Harry, "ella nos ayudara a traer el cuerpo de Snape". La expresión en el rostro del señor Weasley se congeló, mostrando un claro disgusto al escuchar lo que el chico le estaba pidiendo. "Por favor, señor Weasley, es muy importante para mí, cuando regrese le explicaré todo lo que necesite saber, no sólo a usted sino a todos, por el momento no puedo permitir que su cuerpo siga en ese lugar" continuo el chico en una súplica muy sutil y mirando intensamente al hombre, quien volteo a ver a Sophia como esperando que ella también protestara de alguna manera, porque para Sophia no había duda de que lo que ese hombre hacía era eso, protestar, el hombre pronuncio un forzado "No será ninguna molestia, Harry". Y con un ademán de su mano indico a la joven que salieran del gran comedor.

La chica comenzaba a dar un paso para girar hacia la puerta de salida y se detuvo, levanto una mano en señal de que había recordado algo y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la profesora Mc Gonagall

"Disculpe profesora, me preguntaba si en algún momento podré ver al Profesor Dumbledore, en todo el tiempo que he estado aquí no he tenido la oportunidad, y me gustaría conversar con el sobre algunos asuntos" para cuando la joven terminó de hablar se percató de la cara de confusión de la profesora, de Harry y del señor Weasley.

"Oh, muchacha, me temo que eso no será posible, el profesor Dumbledore murió hace un año" su voz sonaba tan sorprendida como se veía su rostro. La joven se cubrió la boca con ambas manos cuando se percató de que la tenía abierta y había dejado escapar un gritito. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, había regresado apenas ese día, y lo primero que quería hacer era visitar a su antiguo director.

"Oh por Dios, no tenía idea" dijo sumamente afligida, con los ojos muy abiertos y sintió como se le secó la boca de golpe, ¿Qué alcances había tenido esa maldita guerra como para que Dumbledore fuese uno de los caídos?, su mente comenzaba a trabajar muy aprisa, intentando sincronizar sus ideas con la extraña sensación que subía por su estomago, de pronto recordó que en donde estaba y que no era el mejor lugar para expresarse con libertad, cualquier tipo de sentimiento era privado, cerró los ojos y recupero la respiración, "Será mejor que nos vayamos" dijo recobrando la compostura e irguiéndose en toda su altura para dar una vuelta y salir de ahí, tanto la profesora como Harry habían podido notar el impacto de la noticia en ella y la vieron alejarse con el señor Weasley detrás de ella.

Sophia caminaba pensativa y callada, siguiendo silenciosamente al señor Weasley, se mordía los labios nerviosamente, intentando alejar todas las preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza como estampida de animales salvajes y no perder la concentración en lo que se avecinaba como un trabajo por lo menos impactante. Saber que Dumbledore estaba muerto desde hace más de un año la hizo pensar en todo lo que posiblemente no sabía desde que se había marchado. Veía distraídamente el pasto que pisaba con su caminata, apenas y escuchaba los pasos de su guía y sentía la cara tensa y rígida.

"Veo que la noticia la ha afectado, aun nosotros no podemos hacernos a la idea" le dijo el hombre como tratando de consolarla.

"Sí, no pensé que…bueno… no sé es extraño, es como si ya nada fuera como era cuando me fui" le respondió.

"¿Tenía una buena relación con el buen Dumbledore?"

"Tanto como buena no, era una relación más bien cordial y profesional, el director estaba muy interesado en mi trabajo, y por su puesto eso para mí, como investigadora, significaba mucho. Solíamos conversar acerca de mi trabajo, pero indudablemente había encontrado un gran apoyo moral en él, esperaba poder compartir con él mis andanzas en América".

El hombre detuvo su marcha, la chica en su paso distraído no lo notó y chocó con él. Levantó la vista y lo observó, le ofreció una sonrisa apenada "Lo siento mucho, a veces soy un poco torpe para caminar…"

"No se preocupe" la miraba como un padre mira a su hija, con ternura y comprensión, "quizá si le dice eso a Minerva ella pueda ayudarla".

En un primer momento Sophia no lo entendió, pero solo necesito un segundo para que una alarma sonara en su cabeza, "El retrato, claro… sí, quizá después de todo si pueda hablar con él" dándose al mismo tiempo un pequeño golpe en la frente y rodando los ojos como reprendiéndose mentalmente. El señor Weasley le sonrió con complicidad y volteando hacia enfrente agregó "Bueno, hemos llegado" y le señaló el sauce boxeador con el brazo extendido.

Sophia iba detrás del hombre, ambos sobre sus rodillas para poder pasar por el angosto pasadizo, sus ropas y manos llenándose de tierra, misma que se colaba por su nariz y boca, dejándoles un sabor y una textura desagradable.

"Vaya, no sabía que el sauce condujera a la casa de los gritos, yo pensé que saldríamos de los terrenos del colegio para aparecernos en Hogsmade, lo que hubiese hecho de saber esto en mis años de estudiante" dijo la joven un tanto divertida.

"Este pasadizo tiene una historia detrás, quizá en algún momento se lo podamos contar, lo hemos hecho de esta manera porque no estamos seguros de que magia se ha utilizado aquí como protección de Voldemort, podría ser peligroso" Llegaron a la casa, y comenzaron a sacudirse la tierra de las ropas. "Si no le molesta señor Weasley, quizá pueda aclararme algo"

"Adelante, pregúnteme" le dijo el hombre amablemente y un tanto distraído observando el interior de la casa.

"¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que nadie quería venir a cumplir esta tarea? ¿Acaso el Profesor Snape no era miembro facultativo del colegio y tiene cierta 'prioridad' en todas estas maniobras de rescate y recuperación?"

"No estoy seguro de ser el más indicado para contestar eso, el profesor bien podría haber sido miembro del colegio pero sus acciones durante esta guerra han dejado mucho que desear" le contesto el hombre evidentemente molesto. La respuesta del hombre sembró en Sophia aún más preguntas en ella, _nota mental: este es un tema delicado, cierra la boca y ponte a trabajar, ya después podrás saciar tu curiosidad_.

"Está bien, entiendo, no hablaremos de eso… por ahora, creo que será mejor que comencemos a buscar al profe….." pero su frase quedó incompleta, vio en el piso un charco de sangre que parecía venir detrás de un mueble desvencijado que ya lucía más como un montón de madera inservible, _mierda! Si esa es la sangre del profesor, la escena no debe ser nada agradable._ "Señor Weasley, por aquí" le indicó al hombre y escucho como él se aproximaba a ella y la seguía. La copiosa mancha se hacía más grande y cuando llegó a donde debía estar el cuerpo que había perdido tanta sangre, sólo se encontró con un rastro de sangre que le indicaba que el cuerpo había sido arrastrado, siguió el rastro sólo para encontrarse con el cuerpo inerte del profesor tendido en el piso, boca abajo con los brazos extendido sobre su cabeza como si el mismo se hubiese arrastrado por el piso y hubiese sucumbido en el intento. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo y quitó con su mano la cortina de cabello que cubría la cara de su antiguo profesor, le miró extrañada, tenía aún grabada en el rostro una expresión de dolor y sufrimiento que calaba en los huesos, ella frunció el ceño y dejo caer de nuevo el cabello sobre el rostro pálido para esconderlo, estiró sus manos y las aproximó a las de él sosteniéndolas en las suyas "Esto es raro", dijo casi en un susurro que no evito que el señor Weasley la escuchara. "¿Algo está mal?" preguntó alarmado. "Pues la verdad que sí, el cuerpo no está rígido, no ha pasado suficiente tiempo para que el rigor mortis desaparezca… ayúdeme a voltearlo ¿quiere?" solicito levantando la cabeza y viéndolo como si le estuviera pidiendo la hora.

"Pues la verdad que no quiero, pero si es necesario", Sophia volvió a fruncir el ceño "Es absolutamente necesario" le dijo cortante y volvió a bajar la cabeza después de mirarlo con reproche, el hombre no tuvo más opción que ayudarle _este bastardo pesa como el carajo y tan raquítico que se ve,_ pensó para sí el hombre mientras sostenía las piernas del cadáver. Cuando Snape estuvo boca arriba, Sophia volvió a quitar los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro, su piel estaba fría y mortalmente pálida, de alguna manera sus facciones se veían increíblemente endurecidas y las arrugas que surcaban su rostro se marcaban dramáticamente, sus labios comenzaban a verse violáceos y ella dirigió su mirada a la fea herida que tenía en el cuello, acercó sus dedos cautelosamente y toco el líquido aterciopelado que emanaba de la herida _¡Wow! Espera un momento, de esta herida aun emana sangre_ se dijo alarmada y acercó su rostro al del hombre que yacía en el piso, puso su oído muy cerca de su nariz, para después posarlo sobre su pecho, sacó su varita y dirigió un movimiento a lo largo del cuerpo del hombre, volteó sobresaltada en dirección al señor Weasley que miraba la escena atento y le dijo con voz fuerte:

"Rápido, vaya de regreso al castillo y traiga a la profesora McGonagall aquí, y a todo aquel que pueda ser de ayuda, este hombre sigue con vida"

* * *

><p>Bueeennnooo! Hasta aquí lo dejo hoy, si bueno, no puedo dejar morir a Severus así como así, aunque a veces me digo a mi misma que Rowling tenía sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo no dejo de repetirme que Harry es el protagonista pero el verdadero héroe de la historia es el siniestro profesor.<p>

Espero que la historia les este gustando, si es así y tmabíen si no es el caso, todos los comentarios son bien recibidos ;).

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, hasta ahora solo la Señorita Bloom ha sido mi creación, todo es de una señora inglesa harto rica.

Lo que está escrito entre comillas son los dialógos, y lo que aparece en cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3.<p>

"Rápido, vaya de regreso al castillo y traiga a la profesora McGonagall aquí, y a todo aquel que pueda ser de ayuda, este hombre sigue con vida"

Las palabras de la joven mujer resonaban aún en su cabeza _Con vida!...y eso a quien carajo le importa un demonio, ese maldito debería estar…_, Arthur Weasley paró sus pensamientos en seco, no quería aparecerse de nuevo en el castillo como alma que lleva el diablo alarmando a todos, ya suficiente tendrían con la noticia que estaba a punto de darles, ni siquiera él podía creérselo… _ya lo decía yo, era demasiado bello como para ser verdad…_ Arthur Weasley nunca había tenido ese tipo de sentimientos y pensamientos, que sin duda eran sinceros pero que al mismo tiempo lo hacían sentirse como podrido por dentro, quizá la guerra lo había cambiado más de lo que él creía.

-Flashback-

"¿Señorita está segura de lo que me está diciendo? Este hombre lleva horas aquí no es posible…"

"Es tan posible como que usted y yo estamos aquí parados discutiendo y perdiendo tiempo precioso para salvarle la vida…" Sophia frunció el ceño una vez más y lo miró acusadoramente, "ah! Es eso no? Lo que no quiere es que le salve la vida?" Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, dicha con toda la saña que su boca era capaz de escupir.

"Si usted supiera lo que este hombre hizo…" le contestó Arthur con desprecio, tratando de defender su postura y afirmando por completo la sentencia que la mujer acababa de expresar, no quería a ese hombre con vida.

"Pero no lo sé y sinceramente no me importa en este momento…haga el favor de ir por la profesora…" le dijo en un tono bastante irritado.

"¿Y no sería mejor llevarlo al castillo?" Preguntó mientras miraba a otro lado tratando de aliviar la tensión que se estaba construyendo entre ellos dos, después de todo él no era un hombre al que le gustara armar escándalos, y estaba luchando sobremanera con esa voz venenosa que le hablaba al oído, incitándolo a terminar lo que Voldemort no había podido, terminar con Snape.

"No estoy muy segura de que eso sea lo mejor, el profesor Snape está en extremo débil, me temo que sería fatal… por favor, vaya al castillo…" Su voz ya no sonaba molesta, sino cansada y suplicante. Arthur no hizo más que suspirar sonoramente y salir de la casucha, pero el zumbido de la ira seguía alojado en sus oídos.

-Fin de Flashback-

Ahora se dirigía hacia el castillo, decir que caminaba apresuradamente y con preocupación, sería una gran mentira, en su fuero interno esperaba que la mujer lo alcanzara y le dijera que ya no era necesario que fuera al castillo, que el hombre estaba muerto, y que lo mejor era dejar su cuerpo ahí abandonado a que fuera carcomido por el tiempo… pero sólo se quedo con las ganas de que así fuera.

Sophia permanecía hincada junto a Snape, inspeccionando la herida y los signos vitales del hombre para asegurarse de que no había regresado al señor Weasley por nada, pero con cada examen que realizaba con su varita estaba segura de que la vida del profesor pendía de un finísimo hilo que ya estaba dando todo de sí, su pulso era prácticamente inexistente, su respiración igual, la saturación de oxígeno podría quedar en cero en cualquier momento, su temperatura… mejor ni hablar de eso; sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era la cantidad de magia que el hombre seguro estaba utilizando para mantenerse con vida, quizá podría salvarle la vida pero eso no era garantía de que él tuviera su magia intacta o peor aún, no había garantía de que siquiera despertara, quizá pasaría toda la vida en una cama como vegetal.

Se quitó el abrigo y cubrió con él al hombre, pretendiendo darle un poco del calor que su pálida piel había perdido; atada a la cintura llevaba una pequeña cartera de piel, la abrió y comenzó a extraer de ella una gran cantidad de botellitas que contenían líquidos de diferentes texturas y colores, las examinaba una a una, descartándolas al instante de haberlas tomado. Evidentemente esa no era una cartera normal, llevaba encima un encantamiento extensible que le permitía llevar con ella todo lo que pudiese caber en un gran baúl _Nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar…mujer prevenida vale por dos,_ pero ni siquiera su prevención era de ayuda, no había nada allí que realmente pudiera ayudar a restablecer al hombre, tendría que darse a la tarea de preparar aún más pócimas y tónicos de los que ya cargaba.

Habían pasado cerca de 45 minutos y no había señales de que el señor Weasley regresara, _¿Acaso viene de rodillas o qué?_ Pensaba molesta y mirando inquietamente hacia la puerta de entrada. Por fin después de otros 15 minutos, atravesó el umbral el señor Weasley, seguido de la profesora McGonagall y Harry Potter. Sophia se puso de pie, y se acercó a ellos, esperando que alguien más viniera detrás, pero lo único que recibió fue más polvo colándose por sus fosas nasales.

La cara contrita de la profesora era de antología, abrió la boca para decir algo pero ningún sonido llegó a los oídos de la mujer. "¿Es…está vivo?" Preguntó Harry dando un paso hacia donde estaba tirado el profesor, su mirada se clavó en él y el color de su rostro parecía haber huido de la escena como si fuera sospechoso de algo.

"Si…pero apenas. No he querido moverlo al castillo y no creo que sea oportuno hacerlo, está muy débil"

"¿Pero qué fue lo que le pasó?" preguntó la profesora en un susurro cargado de temor.

"Lo mordió Nagini" le contestó Harry "la serpiente de Tom", y bajó la mirada cuando su mente se vio invadida de las escenas que había presenciado, de la enorme serpiente enroscada en el cuerpo del profesor, la cara de pánico que este había puesto, su voz susurrante rogándole que tomara los recuerdos que se escapaban por la herida que suponía le había matado, sus oscuros ojos apagándose intempestivamente. ¿y qué había hecho el por evitarlo? Absolutamente nada, lo dejó morir y no le importó, no hasta que viera los recuerdos que el hombre le había otorgado. _Maldito imbécil_, se dijo.

"Vaya una serpiente, por el tamaño de la herida asumo que la serpiente era grande… ¿como una boa?" Sophia se dirigía a Harry, con una voz átona, haciendo gala de la sangre fría con la que habla un medimago.

Harry no hizo más que asentir con un movimiento de su cabeza, absorto en su batalla interna con el remordimiento, la cual, iba perdiendo de manera magistral.

Sophia se acercó al cuerpo de nuevo, observó la herida una vez más, "Bien, si fue una boa o algo así dudo que el profesor sufra de envenenamiento, no encontré rastros de veneno en los exámenes preliminares que le realicé, pero haré otros más exhaustivos… no creo que le quede mucho tiempo…" decía más para ella misma, la voz de la profesora la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

"Lo que no entiendo señorita Bloom, es para que nos llamó, usted es aquí la especialista, nosotros pobremente podremos ayudarla…" le dijo la profesora.

"Necesito que me ayuden a poner este lugar decente, no puedo tratar al profesor en un lugar con estas condiciones, si logro saber que le afecta hay posibilidades de se salve, pero quizá termine muerto por una infección, soy medimaga pero aún no me especializo en milagros…."

"Lo que yo no entiendo es porque consideran salvar la vida de este hombre" interrumpió el señor Weasley. Incapaz de seguir ocultando lo que realmente pensaba y que resultaba totalmente opuesto a la tranquilidad y bondad que lo caracterizaba.

"¡Arthur! No puedes estar hablando en serio.."

"Claro que hablo en serio Minerva, este hombre no merece otra cosa más que la muerte, y sería más bien un premio…" le contestó conteniendo la cólera que en verdad sentía. "Este hombre es un traidor, nosotros confiábamos en él, Dumbledore confiaba en él y terminó…" se interrumpió, la furia lo estaba dominando, y con indignación le dirigió una mirada a Sophia esperando que la mujer cambiara de opinión y dejara morir al hombre pero ella lo interrumpió con las mejillas enrojecidas de furia.

"Cómo si fuera el mismísimo Voldemort disfrazado, no me importa lo que hizo en vida, mi deber es salvarlo de la muerte, yo no soy juez para decidir sobre su destino, si lo que hizo fue tan grave ya se arreglará con la justicia, cosa que ninguno de nosotros somos…" la saliva salía despedida con intensidad tras cada palabra que la mujer pronunciaba y que pronto se enfrasco en una acalorada discusión con el hombre, la profesora trataba de conciliarlos sin resultados favorables, Harry por su parte miraba el cuerpo de su ex profesor y se mordía los labios intentando decir algo que no conseguía expresar.

Sabía que tenía que decirles que el profesor en realidad siempre estuvo de su lado, que solo fue un peón más en el tablero en el cual jugaba Dumbledore, pero reconocer que él mismo se había equivocado juzgando al hombre lo hacía sentirse miserable. Ya se lo había gritado a Tom, las verdaderas lealtades de Snape estaban con ellos, pero parecía que nadie de los que estuvo ahí presente quería creerlo tampoco, consideraron que sólo era un recurso para provocar al mago oscuro, Snape seguía siendo odiado y dudaba que sus palabras pudieran cambiar eso, pero lo que en realidad temía era que si el profesor se salvaba él no pudiera vivir con esa sensación de culpa que le trepaba por los intestinos y se aferraba fuertemente a la boca de su estómago. No sabía si quería a Snape con vida, para recordarle lo equivocado que había estado, para torturarlo con su extraño heroísmo; la idea de que estuviera muerto y que no tuviera que volver a enfrentarlo le parecía muy atractiva, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, si alguien merecía otra oportunidad era Snape.

"Basta! Señor Weasley, Snape no debe morir, si a alguien le debemos el triunfo es a él…dejen que la señorita Bloom lo salve o que al menos lo intente…de otra manera, yo no podré estar tranquilo sabiendo que él murió por mi…que murió por todos nosotros."

Los otros tres detuvieron su zafarrancho, y lo miraron, Arthur con una expresión de confusión que le recordó sorprendentemente a su amigo Ron, la profesora con gran orgullo… Sophia con una especie de ¿ternura?, acto seguido se acercó al cuerpo tendido de Snape, para después comenzar a darles indicaciones acerca de lo que necesitaba.

Sophia se inclinó sobre el profesor y le susurró con una sonrisa cínica "muy bien profesor, ¿recuerda lo mala que era en pociones?... bueno pues ahora está a mí merced"

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues hasta aquí por hoy. Parece que las únicas que queremos con vida a Severus Snape soy yo y miles de fanáticas en el mundo que están inconformes con su estúpida muerte... ¬¬ nunca pedonare a JotaKa... sobre todo ahora que solo estamos a una semanita del estreno de la última parte de la saga, juró que llevaré una caja de pañuelos desechables para llorar a moco tendido.<p>

En fin...muchas gracias por leer. Y gracias especiales a MoonyMarauderGirl, Mrs.V y Demian Morrison por sus palabritas, me hacen muy feliz! :)

Y ya saben si tienen algo bueno que decir...y si no lo tienen...los comentarios son bien recibidos...las maldiciones no tanto pero me haré de coraje y las soportare ;)

Un beso.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. Ningún personale me pertenece, todos son de la JotaKa. Solo la señortia Sophia Bloom ha salido de mi mentecita.

Lo que esta entre comillas son los diálogos, lo que esta en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4.<p>

Sophia se incorporó sobre el profesor y le susurró con una sonrisa cínica "muy bien profesor, ¿recuerda lo mala que era en pociones?... bueno pues ahora está a mí merced"

Le dedicó una última mirada burlona y se dirigió de nuevo a sus acompañantes.

"Lo primero es tener un lugar donde poner al profesor, necesito un área limpia y esterilizada, profesora ¿podría ayudarme con eso por favor? " la profesora la miró y asintió poniéndose de inmediato a la labor, "Harry, necesito que vayas a Hogsmade y traigas de Cabeza de Puerco mis cosas… señor Weasley, en vista de que usted está en total desacuerdo con mi proceder le pediré que se retiré, ya suficiente hizo hoy" lo último de esa frase iba cargado con una amargura digna del mismísimo Snape, el señor Weasley, ofendido, murmuró un débil buenas noches y salió del lugar, atrás de él salió Harry para hacer lo que se le había pedido.

Cuando la profesora tuvo lista una cama limpia para Snape, Sophia lo hizo levitar y lo acomodó delicadamente, el hombre se veía igual, la joven mujer se acercó a él y comenzó a desabotonarle el saco y la camisa, hizo aparecer un recipiente con agua, en el cual vertió el contenido de una de las incontables botellas que cargaba para después empapar una toalla y empezar a limpiar la herida. McGonagall la miraba impaciente contrastando con la pasividad con la que la mujer limpiaba la herida, en un vaivén casi hipnótico que no desquiciante de sus delgadas y maltratadas manos sobre la piel aparentemente muerta del profesor. "Uno de los problemas que tenemos con la magia" dijo la mujer cortando el pesado silencio "es que pretendemos que todo sea inmediato, nos hemos olvidado de la dedicación y la mesura, sobre todo en la curación, no estoy segura de lo que este hombre pueda padecer y eso hará mi trabajo más lento aún, aunado al hecho de que debo fabricar otras pociones para tratarlo…así que le suplico tenga paciencia profesora" levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada dulce a la profesora, la cual solo cerró los ojos y suspiro fuertemente. "¿qué es lo que le ha puesto al agua?" preguntó tratando de serenarse "Es sólo una poción coagulante, al parecer la herida sangra al ser tocada, supongo que es un efecto de la magia oscura, ahora si me permite tengo que despojar al profesor de su ropa" y con un movimiento de varita la ropa del profesor se desvaneció, al darse cuenta de esto y enfrentarse a la desnudez del hombre, la profesora McGonagall se vio asaltada por un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas y desvió la mirada rápidamente y de manera nada discreta, a lo que Sophia sonrió.

Con el cuerpo desnudo del profesor sobre la cama, y McGonagall dándole la espalda rotundamente, Sophia se arremangó la camisa negra que vestía, empuñó su varita en alto y comenzó a pasarla por encima de su paciente repetidas veces, de su varita se desprendía una tenue luz amarilla parecida a la luz del sol, el cual ya tenía mucho rato le había cedido su lugar en el firmamento a su madre la luna. En ese preciso momento entró Harry cargando a duras penas las pertenecías de la medimaga, la cual al verlo entrar soltó una risa burlona "Señor Potter le agradezco lo que ha hecho, pero me pregunto si está consciente de que es usted un mago y no tenía que provocarse una hernia cargando mis pertenencias".

Harry se quedó quieto como sopesando la posibilidad de que haber hecho eso hubiese sido más fácil y se sonrojó, pero al voltear a ver al profesor, que estaba acostado detrás de la medimaga que le dirigía una tierna sonrisa, su rubor no hizo más que incrementar y como si alguien lo hubiese pinchado con una aguja también le dio la espalda. "Oh vamos! Señor Potter de la profesora McGonagall lo creó, pero de usted… ¿qué puede ver en la desnudez de este hombre que no haya visto en la propia?" _Definitivamente hay algo que no he visto en la mía… tristemente_ pensó el chico con la imagen del miembro de su ex profesor en la mente.

* * *

><p>Sophia podía sentir sus parpados pesados e inflamados, llevaba toda la madrugada trabajando en la versión diluida de la poción revitalizante, con la cual planeaba restablecer un poco de la energía de Snape, no podía utilizar poción normal porque el hombre no era capaz de tragarla, y usarla vía intravenosa como pretendía tenía que ser con mucha precaución, al no diluirla correctamente corría el riesgo de que los signos vitales se dispararan y el pobre hombre muriera por una "sobrecarga", al menos eso le había explicado a Harry. Además tenía que combinarla con una poción para restablecer la sangre perdida, cosa nada sencilla, algunos ingredientes de la primer poción no podían balancearse con los de la segunda de manera tal que tenía que hacer sustituciones y cambios de ingredientes que le llevaban más tiempo y trabajo. Al menos habían dejado a su disposición a un pequeño elfo doméstico que se encargaba de llevarle los ingredientes que ella no tuviera ahí pero si estuvieran en la alacena del castillo.<p>

El hombre no reaccionaba a ningún estimulo, la cantidad de sangre que había perdido era significativa pero si no hubiera sido por el consumo descomunal de magia del que había hecho uso, era más que seguro que el hombre ya estuviera para ese momento 3 metros bajo tierra y boca a abajo para evitar que de alguna manera lograra emerger a la tierra de los vivos.

Miró a su alrededor, la estancia en donde se encontraba atendiendo a su paciente estaba vacía, McGonagall y Potter se habían retirado cerca de la media noche, tal parece que ellos esperaban que la recuperación del hombre fuera instantánea _claro, sólo agregue agua y vea como el moribundo vuelve a la vida_ pensó Sophia al recordar la cara de fastidio de los otros dos, de cualquier forma trabajaba mejor sola. Cuando hubo terminado la poción se acercó al profesor, su piel había adquirido un poco más de color y su respiración era ligeramente más notoria. Acercó sus manos al rostro del hombre y la tocó para revisar su temperatura, sin embargo el hombre seguía frío, sus dedos dejaban ver unas uñas con un tinte purpureo que era preocupante, la circulación sanguínea estaba afectada y cada dos por tres la medimaga tenía que lanzarle una buena tanda de hechizos que contrarrestaran los efectos de sus precarias condiciones de salud. Nunca había atendido alguien en tan mal estado.

Conectó y hechizó el recipiente de la poción con una manguera que terminaba con una aguja en la punta de manera que el líquido rosáceo entrara en el cuerpo del hombre de manera constante, retiró el recipiente vacio que estaba antes realizando esa tarea y paso un suave paño sobre el rostro del hombre para mantenerlo limpio, aunque esa acción la repetía constantemente y no había ni rastro de mugre que quitar, lo hacía más bien en el afán de otorgarle una caricia disfrazada a ese hombre que tanto había sufrido. El sufrimiento era palpable en sus facciones endurecidas y en los surcos en su piel causados por la edad, en donde de manera simbólica se habían acumulado las penas y desdichas que los años ensañados con él, le habían dado sin descanso. Ella aún lo recordaba de más joven, de sólo 21 años, sin embargo su dureza y malos modos le conferían más edad, y le otorgaban el temor de todos los alumnos, ella no le temía a pesar de los comentarios insidiosos acerca de sus actividades como mortífago, incluso aunque su hermano mayor muriera a manos de ellos después de traicionarlos. Si Snape había participado en aquella guerra no le importaba, no en ese entonces, no ahora que se debatía entre la inconsciencia permanente y la realidad destrozada de esa nueva guerra. 'Pobre hombre, que habrá hecho para enfurecer a todos de esa manera' se pregunto en voz baja mientras recorría con el paño el pecho desnudo, el cual se empezaba a perlar de una fina capa de sudor..sudor...sudor! _su temperatura al fin comienza subir, es probable que le de fiebre..._ dio un brinco en su lugar entusiasmada y con una ligera sonrisa en los labios levantó su varita para deshabilitar uno de los tantos hechizos de calor que le había puesto.

Tomó un listón blanco de su bolso, lo apuntó con la varita y de esta salió una pequeña descarga eléctrica, cortó el listón por la mitad y anudó una parte a la muñeca de su paciente y con la otra hizo lo mismo en la propia, al hacerlo sintió un pequeño toque eléctrico que le dejo la piel sensible. Lo miró fijamente soltando un fuerte suspiro, como hace un niño pequeño antes de aceptar que fue él quien rompió la ventana, y salió del cuarto, dejando al hombre completamente solo.

Caminaba hacia el castillo, desandando el camino que hubiera hecho el día anterior, no se había cambiado de ropa y su cabello se veía pesado y grasoso después de tantas horas frente al caldero en ebullición, ni siquiera había tomado un abrigo para salir y el fresco de la mañana le golpeaba las mejillas y las manos, las cuales refugió debajo de sus brazos al cruzarlo sobre su pecho en un vano intento de mantener su calor. Sin darle mayor importancia apretó el paso hasta alcanzar los macizos peldaños de la entrada, subió escaleras sin cesar y se perdió un par de veces en los amplios corredores que hacían eco a sus solitarios pasos matutinos, hasta que al fin se detuvo frente al despacho del director, la gárgola que el día anterior terminara hecha pedazos en el piso, ya se encontraba de nuevo en su lugar pero sin preguntar nada en absoluto le abrió paso. Se detuvo frente a la pesada puerta de madera y tocó con fervor sabiendo que quien fuera su ocupante seguramente estaría dormido.

Al instante la puerta se abrió y ella se adentró al lugar, la oficina permanecía casi igual a como la recordaba la única ocasión que como estudiante le tocara visitarla, después de hacer estallar un caldero en pociones y ponerse a los gritos con Snape, quien le decía que era una incompetente y ella le respondía que el incompetente era él, teniendo que llevarla con el director para que él mismo la sancionara. No parecía que Dumbledore hubiera muerto hace un año una voz la sacó de sus cabilaciones y recuerdos, "Señortia Bloom, que la trae tan temprano por aquí?" la voz era nada más y nada menos que de la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos segundos antes, la joven mujer se volteó hacia el escritorio y detrás de este pudo ver que Dumbledore le hablaba desde su retrato enmarcado en caoba. "Vamos, vamos pase y siéntese, esperaba pronto su visita, espero que con muchos detalles de su travesía en la selva" le dijo el óleo con un extraño destello en sus ojos.

"Me da gusto verlo profesor, aunque no sea de la manera que esperaba, mi travesía selvática me aisló de muchos sucesos importantes, lamento mucho lo que le ha pasado, apenas me he enterado ayer..." el viejo le hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia "cosas peores han pasado muchacha, o pudieron pasar, el mundo no perdió tanto y terminó ganando cosas más benéficas... dígame, ¿cómo sigue Severus?, ayer Minerva se fue muy deprisa y cuando regresó no me lo podía creer.." Sophia sonrió ante la imagen de despreocupación e inocente sorpresa que el viejo le brindaba con los aspavientos que realizaba dentro de su limitado marco, "el profesor está evolucionando, lentamente pero ha presentado algunos cambios, supongo que la profesora McGonagall esperaba que le diera una aspirina y el pobre hombres se levantara como si nada.." dijo divertida, recordando la exasperación de la mujer, "sin embargo, no he venido a hablar de su progreso sino de aquello que pudiera impedirlo, el señor Potter me platicó un poco acerca de las circunstancias en las que el profesor fue herido, pero necesito más información para saber cómo proceder… y ¿quien mejor para obtener la información que el mismísimo director de la orquesta?" El ceño del anciano se juntó un poco y dejó entrever una sonrisita socarrona "¿No considera que el señor Potter pueda resolver sus dudas?" Sophia lo miró seriamente y negó con la cabeza "No, y no es porque no confíe en el chico pero creo que lo que me cuente no será objetivo, lo que necesito es la verdad…claro, tampoco es algo que espero de usted, si me permite decirlo". Concluyó la mujer al tiempo que se limpiaba algo de la manga de su camisa, para acto seguido cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y encontrarse con los ojos azules al óleo revisándola de todo a todo. Sophia no hizo más que levantar una ceja ante ese escaneo silencioso.

"Está bien, pero si no le molesta podríamos llamar a Harry, Minerva me ha hecho notar lo preocupado que se encuentra por el estado de Severus."

Sophia hizo un gesto con el hombro a modo de respuesta, a lo que Dumbledore respondió levantándose de su alta silla "Siendo así, voy por él" dijo antes de abandonar el marco.

Sophia se dejó caer en una de las butacas enfrente del escritorio produciendo un gran ruido seco cual bulto golpeando el suelo, algunos de los retratos dejaron escapar murmullos de reprobación ante esto pero Sophia no hizo ningún caso. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y deslizó su cuerpo por el asiento hasta apoyar la nuca en el respaldo de la silla, cerró los ojos y dejó salir un sonoro suspiro, se frotó los párpados con los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha en busca de proporcionarles alivio al escozor que los atormentaba. _¿Pero en qué carajo me he metido?_, no había imaginado que al regresar se encontrara con semejante escenario _debí quedarme recluida en la soledad de la selva, quizá después de esto pueda regresar para ya no volver, _se dijo a sí misma divertida. Volvió a suspirar y se quedó inmóvil tratando de no pensar absolutamente en nada por unos instantes y conseguir un poco del precioso descanso que su cuerpo molido demandaba.

Sólo se oía el ruido de su respiración acompasada y suave como delicado murmullo, que de a poco la introducía a un mundo onírico al cual ansiaba alcanzar pronto, hasta que el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la regreso al mundo real donde el cansancio la abofeteaba sin piedad. Vio entrar a Harry, seguido de un joven mucho más alto que él y pelirrojo con el rostro lleno de pecas, y a una muchachita de salvaje melena castaña pobremente sometida en un moño bajo, cerrando el contingente venía la profesora McGonagall y su imperturbable rigidez en los labios. Se puso de pie y saludó a todos con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Señorita Bloom, ellos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, estuvieron conmigo cuando el profesor Snape fue…bueno… atacado" Sophia miró a uno y a otro y antes de poder decir nada Hermione tomó la palabra. "¿Es usted Sophia Phillipa Bloom, investigadora del departamento de misterios, responsable del departamento de investigación de magia oscura y maldiciones?" La aludida no pudo hacer más que pronunciar un escueto "Sí, así es" cuando Hermione volvió a hablar "He leído sobre usted, algunos artículos en el profeta" ante estas palabras tanto Harry como Ron, que se encontraban a espaldas de su amiga, rodaron los ojos "sus investigaciones son muy polémicas, pero considero que son de alta relevancia para la magia actual, de acuerdo a lo último que leí usted estaba en América y no se sabía nada más, incluso se decía que quizá había muerto" antes de que la chica siguiera con su discurso Sophia decidió interrumpirla.

"Pero como ve, estoy viva, y aunque el hecho de que una bruja tan joven como usted conozca mi trabajo me halaga, creo que debemos cambiar el tema de la conversación. Le comentaba al profesor Dumbledore mi preocupación acerca del estado del profesor Snape, se encuentra estable pero no estoy segura de que es lo que lo aqueja, en definitiva es consecuencia de magia oscura, pero en este punto cualquier detalle, por más insignificante que parezca, podría ser de ayuda"

La profesora McGonagall avanzó un par de pasos hacia Sophia "¿Ha dejado a Severus solo? ¿No es eso peligroso?" su voz sonaba verdaderamente preocupada, incluso indignada.

"Sí, está solo, he conseguido estabilizar sus signos vitales, su temperatura ha comenzado a subir, pero la hemorragia no para y no dudo que pueda llegar complicarse de no encontrar la manera de detenerla, pero no se preocupe" dicho esto Sophia levantó su mano derecha, adornada con un listón blanco "He puesto un hechizo en este listón, otro igual descansa en la muñeca del profesor Snape, cualquier cambio en su estado podré saberlo a través de esto"

"Dígame" intervino Dumbledore "estoy seguro que no viene a ciegas buscando información, ¿qué es lo que necesita saber?"

"El señor Potter me dijo ayer que la herida en el cuello del profesor fue propiciada por una serpiente, pero no me dijo que tipo de serpiente, y con qué tipo no me refiero a que especie, de alguna manera la magia oscura penetró en el cuerpo del profesor, asumo que esta magia estaba contenida en la serpiente misma" miró a los tres chicos y después al anciano retratado que la observaba con detenimiento.

"Su suposición es correcta, la serpiente de Voldemort era un contenedor de la magia oscura más poderosa que puede existir"

"No… no estará diciendo que…" la voz y la expresión de Sophia se volvieron de miedo súbito "No… no puede ser… fue capaz…" la mujer se llevó una mano al pecho y otra a los labios como tratando de impedirle el paso a las palabras que se amontonaban en ellos para salir.

"¡Por Merlín!" Gritó Hermione, hilando los pensamientos inconclusos que Sophia dejaba escapar.

"Albus, ¿qué pasa?"

"Pasa Minerva, que Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort era un Horrocrux, un trozo del alma del mismo Voldemort depositada en esa creatura a modo de perpetuar su vida"

"Y eso significa que…" intervino Harry con la preocupación impregnada en cada centrimetro de su cuerpo.

"No me gustaría adelantarme, pero significa que es posible que Nagini haya depositado parte del alma de Voldemort en Snape, es decir, que Snape sea ahora una Horrocrux"

* * *

><p>Tachaaaaannnnn.<p>

Será o no será...ustedes que opinan?

Tengo un poco la impresión de que a momentos me voy demasiado por las ramas y me extiendo... no lo sé. Lo que si tengo bien claro es que aun sigo con el trauma de la peli, de vdd que ver morir a Severus en la pantalla grande fue demasiado para mi... :(

En fin, mil gracias a MoonyMarauderGirl, Mrs. V y Demian Morrison por sus palabras. Y a todos aquello que leen y no comentan también, porque yo se que ahi están aunque no se manifiesten... mil gracias por leer.


End file.
